therealmsmcfandomcom-20200215-history
St. Germain
Description It was located on the landmass of Lands End, a large island to the far East. Lands End is dotted with the ruins of Kobra Kai and Aquitas Equitas. St.Germain is divided up into four major states, Aeon City, Caerleone, Bradford, and The Cape of Germain. They were lead by Dianstixen. History St.Germain began at the beginning of time. Soon, the raider Czardeath began to terrorise the people of St.Germain, he grew bored and disappeared for quite some time. The nation of Kyra was formed from a branch of St.Germani when they broke off. The leader later raided and griefed St.Germain, thinking them to be the culprits of a raid on Kyra. Afterwards, a certain individual by the name of Kitten had began to rise. A small St.Germain force was sent in to pearl two roudy members of Kitten's nation, whom were accused of griefing a ship. The two citizens were both released once Kitten wouldn't pay the bounties, sending them along to Salinas as a refuge from Kitten. Kitten was then pearled and handed over to Britannia for his crimes. The Great War As the world continued to grow, so did Erebos in the north. St.Germains leader at the time, dnessen, the first immortal, was a priest of Terra. He feared that Erebos would mount a major attack on the other Gods and Goddesses of Spera. Dnessen began convincing other leaders and priests of the growing danger to international peace. During a fight among the Gods, TinyEmperor of Britannia chose to enact their plans. They went north into Erebosi lands and pearled the priest of Erebos, Yusheng. Yusheng was then transported to Britannia for a mock trial. The judges of the trial had been, TinyEmperor, Twistthecat, and Dnessen. Voting, two guilty, with one abstain from Dnessen. Yusheng was put to death under the charges of demon worship and plotting to massacre other religions. The followers of Erebos in Astronomica, Britannia's neighbor moved south soon after, laying siege to the city of light in Salinas. The forces of Mikoto moved south under the guise of coming to Salinas to aid them. Except, once the gates were opened, the Mikoto forces flooded in and slaughtered the Furries in the street. The pirate known as CookieMonster began to rise, hunting the three judges who had condemned Yusheng to death. Tiny had been banished from this plane of existence before Cookie could enact his revenge, while Dnessen was hidden away in Lands End and avoided being slaughtered. Twist and the Furries on the other hand were slaughtered, the surviving ones now forced to worship Erebos and forsake Lux. Britannia then declared that all Erebosi must leave the island of Erebos, sending several refugees to St.Germain. Soon, Cookie and the Mikotoans descended on Britannia, forcing it into submission, a portion of refugees then coming from Britannia. Gods and Goddesses St.Germain had many Gods and Goddesses, representing the ideals of the nation. * Wyladir, God of Life * Irasil, God of Commerce * Lystus, God of Health * Gienta, Goddess of Music * Oella, Goddess of Light * Anra. Goddess of Medicine * Mynera, Goddess of Dark * Naarae, Goddess of Death * Atyx, God of the Mountains * Lisona, Goddess of Nature and The Forests * Xodar, God of Peace * Ibrir, God of the Oceans and Seas * Baasis, Goddess of The Hunt * Syion, God of Knowledge * Amion, God of the Harvest